the original conjuring cat
by leothefox8
Summary: On a cold October night old deuteronomy finds an orphaned tuxedo kitten. After thirteen years the truth of the cats origin must be faced.
1. Chapter 1

the original conjuring cat

summary : on a cold October night old deuteronomy finds an orphaned tuxedo kitten. After thirteen years the truth of the cats origin must be faced.

Deuteronomy was taking a scroll around his beloved Human's home, a rich but eccentric old man, who treated his companion with as much respect as he would to any human. he had just finished visiting his sons, The sly Macavity, his eldest, the Noble and proud Munkustrap the middle Kitten, And the very young but Rambunctious Rum Tum Tugger!

the old but noble cat head perked up, he had heard a small meow as if coming from a kitten, old Deuteronomy turned his elderly head to the sound and started to follow the small mew. the sound led him to a back alley, where with his old wizened eyes he saw a shivering small kitten, who was huddled in an open cardboard box . he slowly tried to get the kitten out of the box, without making him too uncomfortable after he had managed to get the kitten out of the box, he carefully turned the kitten over with is paw.

The kitten had a beautiful soft and short tuxedo Coat, the fur surrounding his chest and face was as a dark midnight black. but the fur on his chest and face was as a pure white.

the kitten's eyes slowly opened to show a beautiful almost unnatural Emerald green. "meow?" The kitten looked up to wizened old Cat face and put up his paw, as if to swat at him.

"What are you doing out here, little one?" Deuteronomy asked as he sniffed the kitten. his scent was odd, a mixture of a human and a Jellicle, however there was also something that even with his nose he could not place.

"Everlasting! Your a Jellicle he said surprised it was very rare to find a kitten who was of his kind but it did very rarely happened. "Thank the Everlasting, I found you little one." he purred as he picked up the Kitten in his mouth and started to carry him to the junkyard. the kitten squirmed when he first picked him up, but he soon relaxed in the eldar Cats mouth.

Deuteronomy gave a small smile this kitten was a lot easier to carry then his youngest, at least he didn't get a hairball from carrying him, unlike Tugger. That cat! what would he do with him hopefully the maine coon would calm down as he grew.

The walk to the junkyard was brisk and cool, his thick long fur protected him from the cold air, however the kitten with his short fur was shivering in the breeze, the kitten let out a small sneeze. The old cat almost dropped the kitten, when instead of what would usually come out of nose, was sparkes.

He then knew that this kitten,was twice blessed by the everlasting Cat, all jeliciacls had some from of Magic bining able to transform, however rarely there would be a jellicle whose magic was magnitudes more powerful than the others. There was usually only one in a litter. he had thought that it was his eldest Son Macavity. who did not show any magic till he was three, still young for a jellicle as they became adults in the tribe there thirteenth year, and could live up to eighty years. but to see a KItten whose by the looks of him is one year old, produce magic. even if it was fairly weak, it was still and incredible. he figured that in this litter there would be twoMagical Cats, in the litter.

As he entered the junkyard, the other cats came running to their leader, tales up in happiness. They all stopped when they saw what their beloved Leader was caring. Deuteronomy gently dropped the kitten onto the ground on a blanket.

"Is he a jellicle or a normal Cat?" Jennyanydots asked as she looked at the kitten with curiosity

"there is no doubt in my mind that this kitten is Blessed by the Everlasting Cat. he is to young to transform into the jellicle from, but he should be able to in two years, same with speaking." when deuteronomy told the tribe that the kitten would be able to transform into the Jellicle from, it allowed them to take on a Humanoid from, that was only about the size of a cat standing on its hind legs. all jellicles could do it., but it normally took five years for them to have enough magical energy to make the transformation.

"he will be raised as any other Kitten in this tribe, I will act as a grandfather to him, but I Can't take care of him alone, I need someone to help me with the raising of him, i must ask who will be able to help him develop in the tribe,"

Bustopher Jones stode up and tood in front of Deuteronomy. the cat who had been adopted by a very rich and well respected family. like the kitten he was a Tuxedo cat. "I'll take care of the kitten at the junkyard at least."

Deuteronomy nodded as he put out his paw to Bustopher as they both transformed into there Jellicle Form, they both held out there now hand like paw, as if to sake. however they nuzzled each others in a way of agreement.

"Thank you, Bustopher, now what do you think we should name him, as your his mane caretaker you may pick one of his Names."

Bustopher John's stopped for a moment, it was a great honour to give one name to a cat. he thought for a moment, "Quaxo" he said finally,

the newly christened Quaxo, looked up his big green eyes widened as he looked at his new family.

o-000-o

hundreds of kilometers away, in a small english town, in a beautiful classical english style house. a messy dark hair man. he had slowly began to wake from the unconsciousness he was forced into. he slowly raised his heavy head and took a long look around, he slowly regained his wits, when he had remembered what happened, Voldemort coming through the door, telling his wife to run and take his son and hide upstairs, when he would defend them from the dark lord, however despite all odds the dark lord only casted a stunner at him.

he slowly stood up, legges wobbling under his wait, he slowly made is way up stairs holding onto the rail for dear life, when he got up he with a burst of speed that he didn't know he had in him in this moment, he made it into the nursery, the door was wide open.

"God's No," James cried as he saw the fallen body of his wife crumbled on the floor. he ran over to the body and checked the pulse of Lilly, and noticed with happiness that she had a slow heartbeat and her breath was steady

James ten turned to look for his little boy, his panic slowly began to rise as no matter where he looked he could not find his son, not even his body. he heard no sounds besides that of is wife soft breath.

He fell to his knees and started to cry, he slowly began to fade back into darkness.

o-000-o

the next time James awoke he noticed that he was in a bright white room that he recognized as saint mungo's. he looked over to his bedside table to see hundreds of flowers, get well cards and sweats.

the door to his private room was opened as a tall mediwitch came over to his bedside. her light brown eyes were full of stern comepation.

"I see that you're finally awake, mr potter, you were out for a few days," she said as she casted a medical detection spell on him.

"what happened to my wife!" James crooked as he looked for a glass of water

"She is fine. She is resting in the next room! she has been awake for a few hours " the witch told him as she conjured a glass of water and gave it to James. "i'm sure you will be happy to know that he who must not be named has been killed!"

James didn't hear that all he could think of was his son. "what happened to my son did they find him ."

the witch eyes softened as she told him what he already knew, that no one found his son. however deep inside his soul he knew that his son was alive in some from.

o-000-o

author's note.

okay i have finally gained motivation to write again. for the time being my other stoises mare paused for the time being. if you are wondering if this is a crossover with The musicals Cats particularly the London run which is the one in the 1998 movie. If you haven't seen it you can watch most of it on YouTube and could purchase it on amazon.

Thank you for reading this piece of garbage that I only wanted to read.

-Leo


	2. Chapter 2

It had been thirteen years since Quaxo was found and accepted by the tribe, he was quickly integrated into to tribe and soon most of the members quickly forgot that he was once an outsider to the tribe. when he was two he had begun speaking, and at two and a half he had been able to transform into the jellicle form.

Quaxo jellicle from was still smaller than the other Jellicle, and that fact was easily exaggerated as he was almost always with the physically largest Cat, Rum tum Tugger. The two had an odd yet loving relation as they were complete opposites,Tugger enjoyed showing off every little bit of his huge and magnificent body and flirting with every cat, and some dogs that passed his way. where Quaxo was small and quiet who despite being fully grown he was still very playful and kitten like, and unlike his mate he would never even dream of flirting, well except maybe with Tugger.

Now they were cuddled up a tall roof of a human ofiest building, watching the stars.

the maine Coon turned his head to the smaller Tom, he gave a small grin as he then transformed into his jellicle form.

Quaxo eyes widened as he noticed that Tugger was larger than what he should of been, in fact he was only slightly smaller than the average human Male!

"Wait, What!" Quaxo said as he looked up to Tugger his green eyes wide in shock.

"you didn't know?" Tugger purred "I thought you knew everything," he joked Well dad told me just this morning, he told me that the Everlasting Cat granted me, you and Munk's, something called the Jellicle surpeerm from, For protecting the tribe and getting Dad back from My broth... Macavity."

"The Jellicle Superm from i never heard of that , so how do i transform then?"

" The second time you don't know something, are you sure that Your the real Mr mistoffelees?" Tugger joked as he sat down, he was still in his jellicle form, he towered over the small Cat. " all you do is just think of yourself in your Jellicle form, but bigger!"

"that's pretty vague even for you, but i think i know you're trying to to tell me, just give me a moment!" Quaxo said as he stood up on his hind legs and transformed into his jellicle form! the feeling was odd he was used to the muscle twisting, his hind legs straightening , arms becoming more human like and stronger and his face his shortening muzzle, but this times it was different after all that his body grew and became stronger, after the feelling passed he slowly opened his eye he didn't realized that he had closed them.

the new perspective was off putting his new center of balance was off, and so the Tuxedo Jellicle fell only to be caught by the Maine coon's strong arms.

"Easy there," as he gently placed Quaxto on this feet. "man, thought you would be taller, obviously not as big as me, but you are still at my shoulder!" he grinned

"oh Shut up, or il zap you! But don't you think that it's dangerous being here, I mean what if someone sees us, I mean we are Now almost human size Cats humanoids. If a Human sees us we would be in so much trouble!"

"reelaaax, do you think i'm a total idiot. Tonight is the human spirit night, like the jellicle ball. they put on costumes and walk around getting treats, if any one sees us we would just claim that we are humans in costumes!" Tugger said as he sat down on the roof, his Yellow tiger like eyes moved to watch the humans bellow on the streets!

They both moved to the edge of the building. there paws together watching the world go by.

"you know!" Quaxo said suddenly, "I remembered that it was on this night that Deuteronomy found me, I was only a one year old kitten at the time. I Thought for the longest time I would never truly be part of the tribe, you know because of being adopted and My powers, that changed when Deuteronomy brought Victory into the tribe, and she became like a younger sister to me. that was when I learned that I was truly a member of the tribe and family!

he raised his paw and created a small dark blue sparkling mist, that looked like a star filled night Tugger's turned his head to watch the magic, it had always fascinated him. "Beautiful" tugger purred, as he put his paw into the mist as if to grab it.

"why do you think you were Abandoned, i meen you where only a year old?"

"for a Normal cat a year would be an adult cat, maybe the family I was with thought I was sick? who knows the will of the Everlasting, I could of been a reincarnation of a past jellicle who have been reborn." Quaxo responded as he laid on tuggers mane and body.

Suddenly Tugger raised his head as a sudden heat flash came over him, then Quaxo also felt it. the heat was like lying on metal in the hot summer sun. green and yellow eyes widened as they saw bleu fire surrounded them.

"Quaxo are you doing this?!" Tugger asked in panic.

"No I'm not doing this." He answered in the same panicked voice.

then they both felt as if they were being pulled into a very small tube that even cats shouldn't have been able to fit into.

the pair landed onto a hard stone floor, however being Cats they had managed to twist their body into standing position, as both looked up to see themselves surrounded by Humans childrens and teens, most of them were in black however some were wearing red and blue.

They both suddenly felt tired as if the teleportation as if their energy had been sucked out. they both fell onto the hard ground to the realm of sleep.

o-000-o

James Potter was sitting at his desk doing mind numbing parchment work, this was the day thirteen years ago, that his only son went missing. he had finally after years of depression and self reflection he had come to accept that his son was probably dead, and he was able to function relatively properly. however this night was the worse. his boss had offered him a day off, but he had delinded hoping that the auror department would have something interesting happen, however only thing to do was paperwork about the quidditch world cup death eater incenedt, if he ever go his hand on those scum!

the dark haired man sighed as he opened his desk, he knew that he shouldn't, but he gently took out a framed picture of his son that he always kept in the back of his desk drawer. he almost never looked at it, but if there was a day it would be today.

the picture showed a smiling young baby who was giggling, the pictures eyes where the brightest green eyes that he would ever see, yet with a playful gleam. James gently moved the picture over nexts to his family portrait, that depicted him and his wife and his younger daughter Iris who had just started her first year.

He closed his eyes when suddenly there was a short blast of heat, to his right that forced him to look up. perched on his owl branch was a beautiful Red and Gold phoenix. he instantly recognized the Phoenix as Fawkes Headmaster Dumbledore Familiar. He saw that the phoenix had a letter in his beak. he gently took it and noticed that it was addressed to him from Dumbledore. the letter was written in violet ink in his famous loopy style. he opened it with dread praying that his daughter and wife were safe.

`Good Evening Mr Potter, as you may know Hogwarts is currently hosting the triwizard tournament. And tonight was the night that the competitors where to be chosen. after the champions from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, a fourth name came out! the name was that of your Son, Harry Potter. he was also accompanied by another. however, I must tell you that he was changed, I can't describe how he looks like in this letter, but I have done all the checks and I have confirmed that he his your son. I will not say more in this letter as I have to bring him and the other who was brought with him to the hospital wing. I would like you to come over to Hogwarts, just grab onto Fawkes tail and he will bring you to the entry hall"

-Headmaster Dumbledore .

James stood up rereading the message over and over, his son was alive and at Hogwarts medical wing. however from what the letter told him that his son was changed and with another He couldn't really comprehend that in the Mania he was currently in. He put on his traveling cloak and grabbed onto the phoenix tail and felt himself through a dance of fame and heat dispersing.

o-000-o

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the two beds that there new guests where the human like cats where curled up on the comforters. they were both ovbestly non humans, he had done a few identifying spells on the two, and learned that they were something called a jellicle.

the one on the right was very slightly more human looking, in fact he looked like a muggle rockstar, he also had a mane which was long and flowing that when he twitched in his sleep moved in perfectly with him.

the second "cat" was the one that he was sure was Harry Potter, he was smaller than his companion, his fur coat was like a muggle tuxedo complete with bow tie spot, he knew that his eyes were as green as emeralds in the slytherin point jar.

However the most interesting thing was the Metaphorical waves of magical energy coming out of both of them. The one that was Harry, his magic was unlike anything he had ever seen before and would probably ever see again. The power was wild yet contained, but still have a chance of busting out at any minute.

The manned one also had a form of magic however it Was Magnitude weaker. He took out his wand and with a hunch casted an animagus detection spell on the two. the responses to the spell was odd, instead of the green or red that would Usually surrounded them, it was a bright yellow.

Dumbledore turned as he heard footsteps from behind only to see mcgonagall leading James and Lily to the medical wing he quickly moved to the door, and shocked, their hands "Ah James nice to see you!"

"You too Dumbledore, Now where is my Son?" James asked as he tried to look at the beds

"he is resting as well as the other . I would like you to stay quiet when you see them, as i said in my leather , he is changed in fact he and his companion are not human. I suggest that you see them for yourselves!" he turned and motioned the parents to follow them, they moved to the bedside of the strange Cat like humans.

James and Lily gasped as they saw the two odd beings that where curled up on the beds. as they where unlike something they had never seen before, they were both human like and completty un human at the same time, as there proportions where humanoid , yet there features where extremely cat like.

"what are they?" Lily asked as she moved towards the dark furred one, she gently touched his ears.

"I've done a few creatures identifying charms on them, and they all come out as something called Jellicle Cats. I have never heard of that species in my long life. aliases we will have to wait till one wakes, assuming they can!"

"which one is Harry, headmaster?" James asked as he examined the large manned one , feeling the long mane of the Jellicle, it reminded him of the muggle musicians that sirius was obsessed with in their early adulthood years.

"He is the one on the left, you may not be able to feel it but the waves of magic coming off of him is astounding."

Lily looked at the son she was standing over, it was just too much for her! Her beautiful baby boy was alive, and from what Dumbledore said he still had the magic he was born with. yet he was no longer human, yet by the looks of his friend he had found a group of the same creatures that he was.

suddenly they heard a moan, as the larger Maned Jellicle eyes opened. the three humans crowded around him.

o-000-o

Tum Tug Tugger Knew that he was in trouble, he and Quaxo where captured by Humans, because of some odd Human Magic. now here he was in his Jellice form human laying in a human bed, with three humans standing over his body, his eyes glazed over the humans, only for his eyes to meet, the same shade of green that Quaxo, had! both his yellow and green meet as he gave a small growl, at them. he knew that the secret was already dead,so he thought he could speak.

"Where am I, And what did you do?" he hissed out, his back slightly curved.

the humans eyes widened at the cat speaking. and the uther distrust and his voice.

"I must apologise, for bringing you two here, as it was not our intention, it was a magical object that had suddenly teleported you and your companion to the great hall, and you are currently at my school Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!"

the cat eyes widened at the last part. " ha as if I'd believe you. You obviously want to take Quaxo magic for yourselves!" he growled out as he stood up, and went into a fighting stance arms outstretched, his legs spread out, and his back lowered.

"please calm yourselves sir." Dumbledore said as he raised his wand, preparing to defend himself.

"Tugger! please let them explain!" a second voice told the larger cat quietly. they all looked up to the occupied bed. Were the cat that was once Harry, Was sitting up and watching the group with interest.

"Quaxo the human magicians captured us. How can you, defend them!"

"Tugger, they said that it was an accident that they brought us here." he slowly climbed down from the bed and walked over to the group and held the paw of Tugger. "besides they seem trustworthy and relatively nice!" the cat's cased in green eyes over the human group and gave a small nervous smile at all the eyes were on him.

Lilly heart melt as she heard her sons soft voice, she noticed the way his tail moved, and his nervous smile. she had seen similar movements and feachers on shy stray Cats . but the most shocking features where his eyes, they where the shame shade of Green as hers, yet they were so very cat like."Harry!" she asked as she reached out to touch the Tuxedo cat.

Quaxo looked at them confused, his whiskers twitch as he looked at her outstretched hand, "I'm sorry, I don't know who are you referring to!"

"perhaps then we should go up to my office to discuss the current matter, would you please follow me!" He turned to leave the room.

The two jellicles followed the group of humans from behind never taking their eyes off of the humans .

"do you honestly think that there trustworthy? you know what my father said about human magicians!" Tugger whispered as he gestured to the group in front of them

"Tugger, if they were going to do something, they would have done something by now!"

"True. Do you know why the woman called you Harry?"

"I don't know. It does sound Familiar. As if I heard it in a dream of a dream." Quaxo responded as the past several wide eyed portraits.

Tugger gave a long stretch as he looked at the portraits. The movement was fastation for him. He grabbed Quaxo paw and pointed to the portraits. Quaxo chucked at the sight of a bunch of playing kittens that reminded them both of their kittenhood.

o-000-oo-

The group of wizards where slightly unnerved by the non existent sounds of footsteps that belonged to the cats that were following from behind. They then heard a soft chuckle as they turned to see the jellicles watching a portraits of kittens playing. They were both fascinated by the movement. There tails flicking in extiment

"I see that you two enjoy the painting. It was given to us by a former student!" Dumbledore told the group.

"How does it moves. I mean I know it's magical but I've never done something like that. Of Course I never tried…" Quaxo said fastened.

Lily smiled as they continued on there way to the headmaster's office, she noticed with some joy how the felines were walking closer to their group. Her son was still very Skittish walking behind the larger Cat.

As they Arrived at the gargoyle guardian statue ,the headmaster spoke a name of his favourite sweet of the day, the gargoyle jumped away, shooking both of the cats.

As the group entered the larger Circular room. The portraits of the previous headmaster who were pretending to be sleeping were eyeing up the two non humans.

The headmaster pulled up four chairs for the guests. He gestured to the seats. "Please take a seat!" As group took their seats. "Now that we are all here and comfy would you like something to eat or drink?"

the two married humans thought for a moment and decided that it would be best if they ordered coffee, as it would be a long night!..

The two jellicles looked questionly as a small ugly long eared creature appeared and after the bearded human repeated the Order dispersed. And soon appeared with a platter full of food and a large steaming pot of coffee.

"Now I suggested we should all introduce ourselves. I will begin, I am Headmaster Albus Wulfric Percival Brian dumbledore. But I would prefer it if you just called me Dumbledore. As I said I'm the headmaster of this school! he then gestured to the Dark haired man, who introduced himself as James Potter, and the red haired woman told them that she was Lily Potter!

Quaxo froze his ears rigid, his eyes wide. as if a memory of a memory, came over him, he remembered those names, it was from before even is earliest memories, at the junkyard.

His train of memories where suddenly stopped when he heard a tugger's voice.

" I'm Rum tum tugger, you can just call me Tugger!"

quaxo realised that it was his turn to speak, he looked up to the humans eyes and placed his paw on his leg, to comfort himself! "My Name is Quaxo."

"excellent! Now that we are all introduced, I Must ask you… well quite simply, What are you two, "

Tugger and Quaxo looked at each other, the humans could tell that they were debating if they what or should tell. Quaxo gave a small nood to Tugger.

"Well we are Jellicle!" Tugger said as if explaining something to a kitten.

"Yes, I managed to figure that out by ourselves, But. I have never heard of your Species before.

Tugger crossed his arms, and gave a huff. " I'm not surprised. we are Just magicaal Cats. That's it!"

Dumbledore notice how when the word magical was said Harry/Quaxo gave a small smile. "right i suppose you two have some questions for us, if you do ask away!"

"so why are we here?" Quaxo asked his tail twitching,

"We are currently holding a tournament, to choose the Champion we used a Magical artifact called the goblet of fire, it went off normally as three champions were chosen, I was about to close the ceremony, when you two where summoned!" The headmaster said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Then why were we summoned? I mean I don't think that me or Tugger entered!"

"I Don't know how it happened, but i do have some ideas on the why." Dumbledore said choosing his next words carefully. "I have reason to believe that you're m…well the son of lily and james.

Quaxo looked at the two humans, he was pretty sure that they were not jellicals nor even Cats! However when he looked at the red haired women eyes. He then saw a green that he had only ever seen in his reflection. It had not only the same colour but the same shape.

He turned to Tugger he could tell that he was caught up in a similar line of tough.

"But… How?" Quaxo asked.

"Quaxo, were you found on this night thirteen years ago?"

the tuxedo cat eyes widened his tail stopped. Tugger turned towards him, his yellow eyes and facial expression mirrored what quaxo felt. the three humans could tell by their reaction that the answer to the question was yes!

"how… Did... You know?"

the headmaster gestured to James, he knew that he would be better at explaining it then him.

"Thirteen years ago, there was a horrible, No mosterrus Wizard, for some reason decided to go after my, our family. we went into hiding, trusting that our friend wouldn't reveille our location, it worked for a while, tille Halloween, we were in the living room relaxing as we had just finished supper. we heard the door open and I knew something was off" he paused for a moment, catching both his breaths and thoughts! "I told Lily to take my son and run upstairs, when i went to confront him, I was sure that he would kill me, however he only stunted me saying, that it would be a shame that a pureblood should die over something so small." he closed his eyes. "this is all i remember from that night."

Lily knew it was her turn to continue the story! " he then came up stairs to the nursery, I put my son in the crib, praying to whatever god would listen to save my son! when he entered, he told me to stand aside, and he would let me live! I refused, then he stepped forwards, i knew i was going to die, then suddenly there was a light, the light was every colour at once…shining bright with a somewhat silver light that was the last thing i saw before i passed out!" she sighed the memory of that night tended to overwhelm her. " I awoke in the Wizarding hospital, to a healer, telling me that the dark lord was dead and my son was Missing!"

"you said the light was every colour with a silver tinch?" Tugger Asked.

"yes it was. why?"

"those are the colour of the Everlasting Cat, he must have intervened!" Quaxo responded for his mate.

"what or who is the everlasting cat?" James asked,

"he is the God of Cats, the first cat and the most powerful, he is the one who separated the Jellicles tribe, from the other cats."

the humans nodded, an idea began to form in their minds. "do you think that there is a possibility that this Everlasting Cat, saved me, and possibly took my son and transformed him into the jellicle that you are now?"

quaxo thought for a moment, the mysteries of his life were coming together, why he was found in a back alley. why his magic was so powerful. he shivered was he Once human, is he still human. he looked to tugger fearing his reaction, instead of the disgust or petty, instead he saw a small smile, that told him that whatever he was, he was still part of the tribe!

"perhaps, I meen, is there a spell We can do, to see if I was there son?"

the headmaster nodded as he took out his wand, " vero resuscitation!" after the spell finished it produced a small slip of parchment. he Handed the parchment to Quaxo, after only sparing a glance at it.

Quaxo gently took the piece of parchment, thanking Deuteronomy that he taught him how to read! The parchment had three words. Quaxo. Harry. Potter.

He felt his magical energy start to act up around his body waves of energy blue were visibly dancing around his form. The humans slowly backed away from the tuxedo Cat. However Tugger grew closer to him gently putting his paw on his back.

Quaxo didn't feel it, as he was so enthralled by the parchment! The parchment confirmed that he was both the son of Lily and James and at the Same time he was still quaxo, the cat who saved Deuteronomy, The mate off Tugger, and he was still Mr mistoffelees the stage name given him by Victoria!

He suddenly felt a warm pair of arm wrap around his body. It made him feel safe and warm. He looked up to see the red haired women, no his birth mother.

o-000-o

Lily titley held her son. Not wanting to let go, They had been separated for so long and now he was in her arms shivering. .she pulled him closer. The other jellicle came to their side. He rubbed his head against that of her son. Giving a small purr!

"It's okay quaxo I'm here for you." The large cat told the smaller jellicle, as Quaxo put his head in the long mane of his mates mane, filled with contentment, he knew that he was loved and accepted.


End file.
